A Stream Of Oneshots
by Amadankus Mozart
Summary: My Personal Playground of oneshots about the show and interesting ideas that pop into my brain. Rated T cuz im paranoid. Feel free to send interesting ideas see if I could write about it.
1. A Rather Nice Life

A Stream Of Oneshots

 **AN:/** Welcome my dudes to my playground. Ill be posting oneshots using my crappy ass phone, with a terrible WIFI.

A Rather Nice Life

Marco was relaxing on a rocking chair. He breathed in the mildew of the late night and sighed contently. He lived in a chateau with his lovely wife Star Butterfly. They had been married since the age of 25 and now they were finally reaching the end of their lives. At the ripe old age of 93, they were still alive and kicking. Ludo finally gave up on his eternal 'quest' for the Wand. However their children and their grandchildren took up the mantle of protecting the Wand from the Forces Of Evil.

He reminisced the many hundreds of insane and downright fun adventures that he and Star had shared. He smiled with a twist of melancholy as he remembered what had been rather scary back then, with a rather faraway look. His friends Alfonzo, Ferguson, Janna, Jackie had passed away around half a decade ago. Although it was a sad event, he knew that they had accomplished what they had wanted to do in life and they waited for the cold yet calming release of Death for they knew had completed what they wanted to do. Marco let out a chuckle as he remembered some of his friends responses to passing away and couldn't help but feel just a tad bit lonely at his friends leaving him to join another plane of existence.

Marco heard the footsteps of another, his beloved wife Star Butterfly. She bent down to give him a kiss on his lip and couldn't help but blush. Star chuckled at his reaction and asked, "After all these years and I could make you blush with just a kiss?" Marco smiled and replied, "Only you Star, Only you". Star rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. She breathed in the mildew of the night and sighed.

"Star have you ever considered the idea of you passing away? I mean we are reaching the end of out lives, we have been through hard and fun times and everything in between. We have spent so much time together and am glad to have made that decision to be with you. I could never imagine a life without you and I am glad that you came wands blazing into my Life." Marco said with twinge of curiosity, sadness and a bit of happiness.

Stars bubbly like expression morphed into one of surprise and then one of content. "Oh Marco, I have definitely thought about the passing away and frankly after what we have been through, I honestly do not fear the act of passing away anymore. When we were younger it felt so frightening you know. Like passing away was something so far away, it just did not compute with us. But now however, I can honestly say that I do not fear Death in any shape or form", Star said with confidence and fire in her eyes.

Marco only chuckled at that and said, "Oh my Star, you might be catching a fever, you just said something that intelligible for once", with mock shock coating his voice. "Oh Ha Ha Ha is it pick on the Queen day?" Star sarcastically asked while playfully patting his shoulder. Marco and Star stared at each other before laughing heartily.

Once when they were both sobered up, Marco sighed and silently agreed with what Star had said previously. He was content with what he had accomplished in his rather long life and finally accepted Death with welcoming arms. Not caring when he would be taken away by the arms of Death.

They both held each others hand with silent encouragement as they fought their inner battles and finally settled into a calming silence.

"I love you Star"

"I love you Marco"

They both laughed at the same time at their dorky timing. They both closed their eyes one last time reminiscing in the warmth of each other and breathed in each others scent with a sigh. As the clock struck twelve their heartbeats synchronised one last time before ending with a simple and calm stop.

The moon turned a vivid red and the sky above the two lovers spawned a symphony of colours and just like that it vanished dissipating into the everlasting darkness. The pact of the Blood Moon sealed. It waited patiently for its next couple to infuse with its magic. It was patient and time did not matter to it. It was glad to glue another incredibly lovely couple together for the remainder of their lives.

 **AN:/** Well there you have it folks. My first ever fanfiction on this site.

The key words for the next oneshot is Past Lives

Have a great day


	2. PAST LIVES PT1

A Stream of Oneshots

 **AN:/** Welcome back to my Playground, Folks. This was a rather difficult story that I set my self to do. So I hope you guys enjoy it. A Special thanks to dude that reviewed.

Past Lives

Star Butterfly of the Mewni Kingdom on Earth was rather impatient to say the least. It also wasn't much of a stretch to believe she was hyperactive. She absolutely abhorred the long periods of time she had to spend, waiting for a 'suitable' suitor from a kingdom, preferably one with vast amounts of resources of anything that could be of use to her Kingdom.

She was very reluctant with the courting process as she believed in marrying for love. However she knew when it was necessary to put her own feelings away for the benefit of her kingdom. It was the least that she could do for her Kingdom. She kept her apathetic and stoic mask covering her intense boredom of her current predicament.

She agreed to meet a Prince by the name of Marco Diaz. From what was written on the parchment he was an incredible fighter, besting some of the most dangerous monsters that lived. However, he was not a barbarian to say the least. He was also a diplomat, able to diffuse the greatest of grievances with mere words, trained by his dad in combat and his mother in the way of speech.

The Diaz Kingdom was relatively new, only around for the past century or so. However they were ruthless, yet smart in a very dangerous way. All in all a very promising candidate to be married to. However this meeting would finalise whether the marriage would take place or not.

 **LINE BREAK**

Prince Marco smiled while he rode his horse, Nachos. He was going to meet the princess from the Mewnian Kingdom. All though they were not known for their wealth they were well known for their plentiful and successful harvests. It would definitely aid the two kingdoms as his Kingdom has begun to amass a great deal of wealth and power. However the problem was that the lands were not suited for the growth of food crops.

Marco was a man of principle. He too wished to marry for love however, if it was necessary he would supress his inner emotions in order to gain the power he so rightfully deserved. He did his homework of course. Though there was not much material to look up on he knew that he would be meeting the Princess Star Butterfly. He vaguely remembered her being a blur of happiness, exuding fun wherever she went.

Even the most uptight, scowling people would have a flicker of a smile or a laugh at the antics she would put up. In fact he remembered a ball that he and his parents had went for when he was 8 years old. It started off like a usual ball. There were short and polite exchange of pleasantries and socialising with the other aristocrats that attended the ball as well.

It was an easy opportunity for his parents to socialise and gain more influential contacts as well. And as the heir to the throne of the Diaz Kingdom, he was invited to said ball. He dutifully agreed and although it was boring at first it became more and more interesting afterwards.

Star was very amiable with the other princes and princesses and thus would be seen running around pulling pranks and doing other shenanigans that when looked over did not befit a person of her status. But she didn't care.

It was with these thoughts that Marco reached the outer gates of the Foreign Kingdom. After showing his particulars he was given permission to enter the Kingdom. This was his first time seeing the Kingdom Of Mewni and other than the Corn Farmers most of the other peasants or mid tier people were rather poor. Marco mused that their economy was undergoing a period of recession as they had just got into war with the monsters that lived in the forests extending out of Mewni's land.

The leader of the Monsters, Toffee was an incredible war strategist. Known throughout the entirety of the Kingdoms as a brutal, effective leader Toffee really was. It was no surprise that the Mewnians had barely lost the War, honestly speaking. However they did receive help from the allies that Mewni had gathered.

Marco swiftly got down from his horse without missing a stride and walked through the hallls of the Castle Of Mewni. He took a deep breath before hearing, "Hear comes the Prince of the Diaz Kingdom, Marco Diaz". The massive doors moved and he was greeted to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Princess Star Butterfly, now Queen Butterfly.

Yet she was so much more different then how he had remembered her to be. She now had a mask of calm and stoicism. She gave him a polite smile and curtsied. Marco smiled at the gesture before giving a respectful bow towards her. "I would like to thank you for hosting me for this evening Queen Butterfly." Star nodded at his response, "Would you like to take this proposal to my private hosting room, we will be talking about incredibly confidential business that will affect both our Kingdoms.

Marco took a moment and agreed with her. "Very well milady will you show me to your hosting room." Star nodded and gestured to the guards to open the doors which led to the room. It was lavishly furnished with very rare and expensive Mewnian items. There was a Mini library which contained many of the worlds most rare and expensive books. Inwardly, Marco was rather amazed at how old Mewnian Culture was like and how they had preserved it.

"I hope that this room is comfortable to your expectations.", Star said noticing how Marco scrutinised every inch of the room. "It will do for now but lets get down to business shall we?" Star nodded and gestured to the long table adjacent to the shelves of books that were neatly stacked. They both sat down and Marco took out a thick stack of parchment that was written in neatly written English.

Star raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and questioned, What is this stack of parchment for?"

Marco sighed, "This is an agreement of sorts, I propose a period of courting, where we get to know each other a little bit more. To try to form a bond of sorts you could say. I do not wish to marry out of need and would like to try to get to know the mask behind Queen Butterfly, then to stay in a loveless marriage wouldn't you agree?"

Star couldn't help but agree with the soon to be King. He did not attempt to push her into a marriage straight away. He was willing to try to get to know her better and to see if a marriage and by extension an alliance of the Butterfly and the Diaz Kingdom was a suitable arrangement. Although his intention might have been more self centred she decided to give it a try.

"Very well King Diaz, I accept your proposal give me a few minutes to read through the clauses in the contract and then we may discuss a suitable timing for our first outing.", Star replied.

Marco merely nodded and gave an understanding smile.

After taking a closer scrutinise of the clauses in the agreement she found nothing to be out of place and using a black feather quill signed her name on the parchment.

"Excellent, we will meet at the forests of Michelangelo in 3 days time during the morning. I recommend not wearing bulky clothes which would hinder you greatly during this outing.

Star nodded and replied, "Thank you for your visit to the Kingdom of Mewni and you will always be welcome in this Kingdom, this had truly been an enlightening experience.", Star said with a smile etched across her face.

"The same could be said for you as well Queen Butterfly, I hope you take care and I look forward to our next meet."

Star chucked and Marci grinned and they both bowed towards each other and Marco exited the room and left the Kingdom shortly after.

Star however, was sitting in her chair reminiscing the events that took place today. The King, Marco Diaz was an anomaly. He acted so much more different than the princes that tried to court her. The keyword being tried. He did not try to force her into a marriage contract and did his best to make the conditions as beneficial for both parties involved.

She couldn't help but begin to fall for the dark skinned soon to be King. It was with these thoughts that she fell into a deep slumber. Today had been a good day.

 **AN:/** And there you have it folks the first part to this short story I will be making. So please review as that is one way that I will be able to improve on my writing. Also I have changed Star and Marco's personality to be more reserved. I assure you that beneath the masks there is still the overzealous character of Star and the more introverted character of Marco. Anyway that is all for today folks, have a great weekend.

 **Also thanks for the views, I didn't know that more than 50 people would care enough to read my work.**


	3. PAST LIVES PT2

A Stream Of Oneshots

 **AN:/** Thanks for the Review Robertkellet, I really appreciate it and I am also surprised that close to 150 new people had read my story. And as such ill be posting an update just a tad bit faster then before. Anyway enjoy the second last instalment of Past Lives. Also no new favs tho :(

Past Lives Pt 2

Marco was smiling inwardly as he walked towards the forest of Michelangelo. The forest was filled with exotic plants and animals alike. He felt that Star was an outdoorsy type of person. From past experience and a few suggestions from his parents who were rather friendly with the previous rulers of Mewni.

He had taken to the suggestion and had planned rather meticulously how the 'date' should go. They would spend the first part of the morning trekking through the forest, he heard about this calm lake which had crystal clear water and white sand surrounding the lake. He was rather eager to experience the lake with another person and it would be a rather nice and calming place to have a picnic.

He was then greeted with the face of the person he was musing about just moments ago. Marco frantically waved his arms attempting to gesture her towards him. Apparently Star had noticed this as her eyes widened at the appearance of a familiar face and they both rushed towards each other.

"I hope that I did not waste too much of your time Queen Butterfly", Marco said with an apologetic tone.

Star replied, "Do not worry King Diaz it was not much of a wait, in fact I had just arrived just moments ago and was just admiring the scenic view. I must say that you have an excellent choice of Forests on Earth.", Star said with a hint of joy.

"Well I was thinking that we could perhaps use our first name instead, don't you think King Diaz and Queen Butterfly is just a tad too pompous?", Marco asked with a slight smile.

"I suppose so Marco, so lets get this hike started", Star said enthusiastically pumping her fists at the promise of adventure.

Marco merely grinned as they ventured through the forest.

 **LINE BREAK**

They had been hiking for the past two to three hours already and both of them were sweating slightly due to the humidity in the forest. Slowly but surely they were edging closer and closer towards the lake. It was fun watching the wildlife around them flourish without any external interference from mankind. Star kept on firing questions about the different wildlife that lived there.

"Ooh Ooh Ooh what's that there", Star gestured wildly towards the pair of hares that were jumping around.

"Those are hares Star", Marco stated.

"Aww they look so cute", she breathed with stars in her eyes.

"Careful now you wouldn't want to scare them away now would you?", Marco said chastising her slightly.

"Oh alright then", she pouted slightly before losing interest in whatever she was doing and began the cycle all over again.

Marco merely shook his head slightly at Star's antics with a mock look of annoyance before following her again smiling at what he was beginning to consider a perfect date.

Star was enjoying this outing very much the same. Marco acted very nicely towards her. He was kind, considerate and handsome as well. She was shaken from her musings as Marco said something.

"Finally we have arrived at the lake", Marco hollered after which he sighed and plopped himself down on the white sand.

Star herself was amazed at the beauty of the lake. The white sand was smooth and complimented the light blue of the water in the lake. Saying it was majestic would be an understatement. Her mouth was slightly agape at it.

Marco chucked at her expression, "Careful Star you wouldn't want to catch flies now would you?"

Star blushed and closed her mouth with a small smile. "I am so hungry Marco, I cant wait to dig into the food I packed."

"Hey you want to trade food, I always wanted to try food from different cultures", Marco asked.

"Yeah sure", Star replied passing him a Corn Cob. He returned the favour by passing her a box full of Nachos.

"Wow, these are so good where can I get more", they both moaned at the same time hungry for more of the delicacies that they had eaten. Noticing what they said they laughed.

"Wow Marco you must teach me how to make this food, I love triangle food. I must have more." Star said the last part with a barely hidden hunger for this new type of food.

Marco chuckled and replied, "Only if you tell me how you make this corn so crunchy and sweet. We grow corn in my Kingdom its not even half as crunchy or nearly as sweet as this corn."

They both chucked again and began to eat quietly afterwards just enjoying the company of each other and filling their stomachs with more food before leaving the forest. The travel back was much quicker then before as they had explored much of the forest. They just kept talking about funny stuff that had happened to them and slowly but surely the Sun receded and the Moon rose to take the Sun's place.

By the time they left the forest it was nearing the end of twilight. Marco and Star sighed slightly at the loss of their companion.

"I cannot thank you enough for this wonderful day Marco.", Star gushed.

"Hey it wouldn't have been half as fun if you hadn't accompanied me for this outing. However the next date will be of your choosing to be fair of course." Marco replied.

Marco and Stars gazes aligned for a moment, the light reflecting from the Sun to the Moon and back to the Earth gave both of them an ethereal glow. For a brief second they both glowed crimson red. They both blinked once and it was replaced again by the white glow. Blaming it on their weariness after a long day they let the peculiar phenomenon a blind eye. They were both mesmerised by the colour of each others eyes. For Star it was Marco's Caramel Brown eyes which glowed with warmth. For Marco it was her adorable Light Blue eyes which reminded Marco of the lake he visited today with the woman staring at him.

He struck a realisation for why he was so adamant to go to this lake. The water was the exact same colour as her eyes and the sand was as light as her skin. This was when he knew that he was beginning to fall for the Queen of Mewni but he was afraid. Oh he was afraid. He was afraid of the fact that she might not reciprocate the feelings that he would willing give to her.

Star however was beginning to fall for Marco as well. He was kind, funny, considerate, handsome and from royalty. Some people would marry for just one of those reasons let alone all four of them. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever laid her eyes upon. She could get lost in those damned eyes of his. However her thoughts were broken when she heard Marco cough.

Star blushed as she heard him say, "So ill see you in 5 days time yes?"

Star nodded and replied, "I will send you the invitation for the outing in two days time, I need to finalise some details and then the invitation will be sent."

Marco nodded and with a jump he landed on the saddle of his horse, Nachos. "Well it would seem as though our date has ended, I suppose we will be parting ways now."

Star smiled and nodded, "Yes Marco I hope that our next outing will be as much fun as this one".

Marco chucked and replied, "I hope so too, I am glad that you enjoyed this hike as much as I have. Today has been one of the most fun and happiest days I have had in a long period of time."

' _You wouldn't believe just how much I enjoyed today's hike, it felt like a breath of fresh air after staying stuck in a Castle for months.', Star thought._

"Goodbye Marco I will see you soon", Star said with conviction.

"Oh you will see me very soon", Marco replied.

Waving good bye, the left for both of their respective kingdoms waiting for the next time that they would get to meet the person that they had fallen in love for.

 **1)AN:/** And there you have it folks, I believe this is my fastest update so far, I just kept on writing and writing and voila the next addition to Past Lives. I cant wait to finish the last part of this short story. I promise you there will be some dank Starco goodness. I hope you guys liked the last bit of Starco I had written. Also during the process of writing this a dude by the name of Captain Paper ( **Cool Name btw)** followed and favorited. For that I'd like to thank you. Updates will be coming a lot slower, mostly due to the fact that during the weekdays I am busy as hell and between studies and homework there is no time for me to write fanfiction.

Anyway Review, Favourite and Follow if yall want more stuff from me

Have A Nice Weekend

 **2)AN:/** I had to do a re-upload, sorry but it stated that I had not updated my story and I wanted to see if re-uploading it will show that its been uploaded. Just another add on.


	4. PAST LIVES PT3

A Stream of Oneshots

 **AN:/** Welcome again to the final addition of Past Lives. I hope you guys enjoy the story I have written. It has been fun writing this short story and I cant wait for the next short story I write. Sit back and enjoy the final chapter of Past Lives.

Annotations for Music played in the Story:

Mozart, Sinfonia Concertante for 4 Winds in E flat K 297 Movement 1

Mozart Piano Concerto No 22 in E Flat Major K 482 Movement 3

Past Lives Pt3

It was going to be a ball. It had to be the best ball hosted this entire year. What a coincidence that it fell during the period that Marco was going to court Star. It was going to be hosted near the Blue Danube River. The Grand Blue Danube Ball. Some of Europe's finest would be attending this Ball. And it would be a very great ending to a courtship before they decide on whether to marry or not.

Star was bursting with excitement, she just couldn't wait for the day that they would meet, Leaving for the event. It wasn't just because she would be going for something as romantic as a Ball, it was also partly due to the fact Marco would be going with her. She could barely imagine how amazing the night was going to be.

Marco had gotten the invitation from Star and was surprised that he was invited for the Blue Danube Ball. It was the most prestigious Ball in the whole of Europe and people would literally kill to get an invite for this ball. So many influential people in Europe would be at that very same Ball. His parents gave him a pleasant and approving smile when he told them about the Ball.

His Mom, Angie shed a tear of joy at how proud she was of him and proceeded to give him a rib-crushing hug. His father merely gave him a knowing smile, patted him on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations, Marco".

Before leaving Marco to ponder over what he had just said. He heard his mother chide his father about something but he could not seem to catch what she said to him. He shrugged, deeming it to be of no importance.

The days flew by and before both of them knew it, the day of the Blue Danube Ball had commenced. Marco agreed to meet Star at her Palace as she had invited him. He adorned a black suit, a white waist coat with breeches. His brunette hair was smoothened and he had a charming smile as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then kept his long sword, placing it on his right side. He then took his leave, briskly walking and with ease he jumped onto Nachos and rode off at breakneck speeds straight towards the Kingdom of Mewni.

 **LINE BREAK**

Star herself had just gotten herself ready, her hand maidens carefully styling her long and luscious blonde hair into a beautiful braid. She sighed happily at her appearance deeming it worthy of the Ball. She was wearing a long, tight white satin bodice with paned sleeves lined in pink and a matching petticoat. She wore pearl eardrops and a pearl necklace. She was then greeted by a messenger who informed her that the carriage was ready to escort both her and Marco to the Ball of the Blue Danube. He added that the soon to be crowned King of the Diaz Kingdom had arrived and was waiting at the private hosting room.

She nodded imperiously and politely dismissed him. Inwardly she was excited yet at the same time she was also nervous at the same time. She was excited because the Ball was a new experience and Star was always up for that, no doubt about it. But the insistent nervousness gnawing at back of her head was rather annoying to say the least. She was nervous about facing Marco again. She then mentally chided herself and ruthlessly crushed the nervousness down reminding herself that it was not befitting of a person such as herself. She was then jolted out of her musings by realising that she was at the door of the private hosting room.

She took a deep breath of air and pushed on through. She was greeted by a Marco who was enjoying a little drink with his mouth slightly agape, looking straight at her a dumbfound expression om his face. It was so amusing to her that she laughed, a simple gesture which jolted Marco.

"Wow Star you look absolutely stunning in that dress" ,Marco gushed out blushing a deep red.

Star herself blushed, a light pink dusting her cheeks with a soft smile gracing her lips. "You look rather dashing in that outfit don't you agree Marco?", Star said with a small grin widening.

"Yeah I suppose so but I think we should probably leave now as we are probably going to get late for the Ball.", Marco said.

Star nodded and with that they both left for the carriage that awaited them. The carriage ride although a long one, was rather quick for both of the occupants as they both shared stories of adventures that they had during the years.

"And then there was this Dragon that was 30 feet tall and me and my knights took it down."

"Ooh Ooh Ooh did it breathe out fire?", Star asked with attentive eyes as she listened to Marco retelling his story.

"Not quite Star, it spit out an acidic venom that nearly killed me and my friends. It was lucky that we even managed to escape alive, thankfully one of my teammates helped me by pulling me back just as the bloody dragon shot that spit of venom. Would have certainly killed me if that guy, Ferguson hadn't pull me back in time.", Marco mused as he recounted his story to her.

As he was about to finish his story he hear a knock on the carriage as it had stopped moving. He opened the door and the servant who was riding carriage said, "We have arrived at the Mansion, Sire"

Marco nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Thank you, we shall leave the carriage in a minute".

The servant nodded and left, after which Marco closed the door to the carriage and told Star, "We have finally reached the Mansion that is hosting the Blue Danube Ball."

"Yay, we finally reached the place, I heard it has the second large river in all of Europe."

"You would be correct on that front and I would like the honour of escorting you to Ball, Queen Butterfly", saying the last part with a confident and charming smile.

Star nearly melted on the spot, her brain turning to mush, she recalled herself stuttering.

"Um Um Umm, sure King Diaz", Star stuttered.

Marco grinned at the effect he had on Star and gave her his arm which she locked her hands with and exited the carriage with both of them having expressions of happiness for two different reasons.

The mansion itself was rather huge, with a mixture of stone, wood and other metals holding the structural integrity of the Mansion.

It was a feat of architecture, Marco believed. Star herself could not be bothered, just basking in the heat that Marco's hand was giving her. The pathway was freshly trimmed. There were many hedge shaped patterns neatly cut with excellent gardening skills. It was not long for the couple to reach the door step of the mansion.

Two massive iron reinforced doors stood in front of them. However they opened as they stepped foot on the first step of the doorstep.

They were greeted to a massive hallway. With excellent lighting and chandeliers the place must have cost a fortune and then some.

"Wow this place is huge", Star remarked eyes widening at the sheer size of the Manor.

A servant then began to usher them towards the portion of the Manor that Ball would be held at. They walked into a grand room. A plethora of expensive possessions were spread put throughout the entire room.

Expertly made paintings were hung on walls. No doubt an attempt at showing of his wealth as the host of the Blue Danube Ball, however it was a rather successful attempt.

A soft music was playing in the background. Soothing and yet it was played with vigour.(1) Marco and Star were enraptured by the melody of the music, strumming their fingers to the beat of the music.

They had decided to split up to talk with other people and to gather more and more contacts. Marco started a conversation with a remarkable blade master, while Star was talking with an old sorcerer who was the very best at magicks of unknown power.

"Greetings kinsmen, its nice to meet someone of similar stature at this Ball. My name is Johann Wolfgang", the mysterious swords man said.

Marco raised his eyebrow but replied, "My name is Prince Marco, Heir to the Diaz Kingdom. Its nice to see a fellow swordsman but what gave it away?"

The man gave him a questioning look. "Come on mate, it is rather obvious that you are a swordsman, besides that fact that your huge frame gives it away, your posture tells me that you are a warrior."

Marco replied, "Yeah I know it was a stupid question but I was just curious as to your reasoning."

The older man merely chuckles and replied, "No foul done, Prince Marco but lets have a little game, you tell me one of your stories and Ill tell you one of mine", Johann said.

"Deal", Marco said immediately. Johann Wolfgang's stories were amazing, having travelled through most of Europe and parts of Asia. Each story was more amazing then the last. The old man laughed and he and Marco began their stories of fiction meeting reality.

 **LINE BREAK**

Star was walking around, exchanging greetings with familiar faces and she finally found the Grand Sorcerer, talking around with a few close friends. They were the very best of their fields in the different arts of Magic. Discussing with each other about the theories that they have developed over the years.

Star introduced herself, "Greetings fellow sorcerers, my name is Star from the Butterfly Kingdom", performing a curtsy.

The three sorcerers present gave a polite smile and gestured for her to sit down on a chai provided by one of them. Star smiled and graciously took the seat.

"That name rings a bell, are you the current owner of the Magical Wand of Mewni?",a man with a greyish moustache asked.

Star merely smiled and with a wave of her hand, her familiar wand popped into existence, swirling it around in her palm causing sparkles to fly from her wand.

"Remarkable, such a conduit of magical power. Yet only powerful wielder could control it with such ease", mused a woman in her apparent forties.

"Sorcerers I was considering a deal of sorts, I know how much you guys like studying the forces of Magic. I want to learn more about the reach of magic and help it to aid my Kingdom in the face of an enemy that could threaten my Kingdom and in return you guys get the chance to test out the full extent of the Magical Conduit.", Star said.

All three sorcerers raised their eyebrows at the proposal, it was beneficial for both parties involved but they had to be sure that she would not abuse the magic taught by them.

"Star Butterfly you made a rather good deal that would be foolish on our part if we didn't accept. However we need an oath that will ensure that you do not abuse the magic that we will teach you on the promise of your magic being revoked and expelled from your body.", the Grand Sorcerer replied solemnly.

"Very well but do not damage the Wand in any shape or form physically or magically, it is after all a priceless artefact passed down from generations of rulers of Mewni on the promise that your Magic will leave your body to be cast away if said promise is broken.", Star replied.

Both Star and the Grand Sorcerer shared a small smile before nodding to each other. It was just on time as the dances would begin in 5 minutes. They both bade farewell, both knowing that they would meet again shortly to sign the contract. She left searching for her Marco. Scanning from left to right she found him at the drink table sipping on a glass of a reddish liquid. Grinning, she walked up towards him getting up in his personal space causing a light blush on his face.

"Would you like to take me on a dance Marco?", Star asked with sparkling blue eyes.

Marco grinned and replied, "Sure Star lets do this".

Grabbing the hand that was offered by Marco they took to the dance floor. A soothing piece of music washed over their senses(2), making the feelings that they had for each other grow until they only felt the warmth of each other as the music shifted from a waltz, the Beautiful Blue Danube to a classical piece by an Austrian composer.

It was a fast paced movement but it had such depth to it that everybody in the room was slightly influenced by it like a pit of snakes entranced by the music created by an experienced flute player. Swaying towards the notes of music that flooded the entire room.

As the movement was reaching its climax Marco twirled Star around, both of them getting lost in each others mesmerizing eyes. Both of them were having wide grins plastered across their faces, the music giving them the conduit to escape from both of their hectic lives. The Moon turned a vivid blood red and illuminated only Star and Marco in the ethereal light.

They felt an explosion of happiness and euphoria similar to an orgasm of sorts. They both gasped with pleasure and then blushed at their blunder. Both of them wearing apologetic expressions.

"Um sorry about that", they both murmured at the same time.

They chucked at their dorkiness and continued dancing. As the movement came to an end Marco led Star to a near drop carrying her by her waist and leaned forward as the dance ended. They both inched towards each other, the act of kissing each other felt so good at that point.

They both leaned in and gave a short but passionate kiss full of love and happiness, the kiss deepening every second their lips were locked in place. Giving nothing else a shred of thought they both melted into the kiss. They soon gasped from air, flustered by the end of the dance. Love shinning in both of their eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the dance the same as I did", Marco said with a goofy smile.

"You bet I did, it was the greatest dance I'd ever had with anyone and I am glad that you were the one that accompanied me to this Ball.", Star replied happily.

Marco merely grinned as both of them held hands as they walked away from the Mansion. They both hopped into the carriage and both lovers slept throughout the entire ride. Star's head resting on Marco's chest as his hands played with the braids of Star's hair. The carriage slowly rocked back and forth as it sped through the night.

 **LINE BREAK**

"And that was the story behind this painting, Star.", Marco replied showing her the picture of the prince who was his namesake and the Star Butterfly in the picture did not have the signature Heart Marks across both of her cheeks. Both of them grinned at Star and she swore that the Star in the photo winked at her.

"Wow that was such a cool story Marco but I'm kind of famished, could you make me some Nachos please", Star pleaded with her doe like Blue eyes turning to literal Stars.

Marco just laughed and replied, "You know I could never say no to those eyes of yours, ill whip up a batch right now." As he walked towards the kitchen.

As soon as Marco left her peripheral vision she sighed with longing at the painting in her hand and said, "One day we will be just like these two, Prince and Princess married but you will always be my King." Star sighed once more and hung the painting over the mantel and joined Marco in the kitchen.

 **AN:/** And that's a wrap up folks, I hope you guys enjoyed reading my short story and once my muse starts working again and when I have free time ill post another oneshot. Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow if you liked the story that I posted, its a great way to show whether I'm on the right track or not.

Have a great day.


	5. Candy Land

A Stream of Oneshots

 **AN:/** Well I'm beginning the next oneshot after my new story, it was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I really like the feeling of the story and felt like I wanted to expand on the story but now lets get onto this story. Also I must mention that more than 200 people viewed my story in a day and I must say that is a genuine accomplishment for a semi decent writer. Just wanted to say thanks that's all.

Star and Marco jumped straight through the dimensional portal. Star said it was going to be really fun and she couldn't wait for school to end and it clearly showed by her insistent foot tapping, nail biting and of course consistently asking when school would end. The best part was that her hyperactivity had Marco intrigued as well. He couldn't wait for the school day to end.

After an eternity of waiting the school bell rang and not surprisingly Marco and Star were the fastest to leave the class. Without missing a stride in their steps they sprinted straight through the portal. Marco couldn't believe his eyes, it was quite literally candy land. Marco followed Star's lead.

"Star where did you bring us this time?", Marco asked curiously.

"Oh this dimension is the Candy Land Dimension, where almost everything is made out of candy, here let me demonstrate.", Star said. She walked up to a normal looking tree and broke a small branch and brokenot further into two pieces, tossing one over to Marco who caught it easily and took a bite out of it. His eyes widened slightly at the amazing taste.

"Oh my goodness Star it tastes heavenly, it has a close resemblance to toffee back in Earth though.", Marco replied hungrily as he took another mouthful of candy.

"Oh I'm glad you enjoyed it Marco, Hugs", Star replied cheerfully wrapping her arms around Marco.

"Hey Star have you taken a look at that river, it looks like a river of cola, lets go there", Marco said with enthusiasm, his body affected by the sugar high and sprinted off into the distance.

Star smiled at his antics and sprinted of towards the river.

They spent their afternoon exploring the vast dimension. It was a blast to say the least. They even went into a cave and it was fun. The stalagmites were made of peanut brittle which although were sharp at the corners were as brittle as its namesake.

"Check this out Marco, Peanut Brittle.", Star hollered and threw a rather large piece of at him which he caught with a little trouble.

"I freaking love Peanut Brittle, this is the best day ever Star thanks so much", Marco said as he gave a h2ug to Star. Star blushed a little causing her hearts to glow a slight pink.

"Aww its the least I could do for bestest friend a princess could ever have." ,Star said with a content smile on her face.

"Come on Star lets explore the cave even more, who knows what we might find here." Using the magic wand Star lit up the wand with a bright white light.

After a few hours they had left the cave feeling exhausted. "Wow did you see that huge rock candy golem. It was massive but luckily for us we have your magical wand."

"Yeah thanks to the wand it saved our behinds", Star wheezed gasping for the oxygen in the air. Marco and herself were running from a ten foot golem that was chasing them. Thankfully Star's wand had saved them or they would have been minced meat.

"Thanks for saving me Star but can we leave this dimension, I'm feeling so exhausted after today's adventure".

"Alright Marco lets get out of here", Star replied seeing how tired Marco was, losing the last bit of sugar energy. Star then cut up a portal using her trusty dimensional scissors and the duo jumped straight into it and conveniently landed on the couch bouncing slightly before getting up.

Marco yawned and said, "Hey Star I'm going to make some Nachos, you start up the movie".

' _Oh yeah today is Friendship Thursday',_ Star remembered, mentally chastising herself once again for her terrible memory.

"Oh Ohh yeah, ill go and set it up right now", Star stuttered before leaving to go grab a movie.

Marco whipped up a batch of Nachos in record timing, hoping to lie down on the nice and fluffy couch eating Nachos with his best buddy Star. "And that should do it", Marco said as he just added the right amount of spices in his Nachos. He grabbed the bowl of Nachos and made a dash for the living room.

"Lets start watching the movie, I cant wait to watch the movie you picked.", Marco said as he placed the nachos on the middle of the couch.

"Well hopefully its a great movie then", Star replied as she put a blanket over herself.

They both laughed at some of the crude jokes made by the main protagonist of the movie. However the end of the movie had left a lot to be desired for as it was rather abrupt and a rather sad and depressing ending to what had seemed to be a happy and cheerful movie.

The music used in the movie was very well used in many opportune moments to help the audience empathise with the characters in the movie. Although the main villain so to speak looked like a cheesy movie villain, Star and Marco couldn't help but enjoy the movie.

As the movie came to a close Marco said to a Star who appeared like she was sleeping, "I can't thank you enough for giving me one of the best days of my life. I couldn't imagine a day without you, just your presence makes each day just a little brighter and for that I will never be able to thank you."

Star slightly blushed at his kind words but not bright enough for Marco to notice anything different. He then bent closer such that Star could smell the cheesiness of the Nachos on Marco's breath before giving her a kiss on her cheeks before draping the blanket over her but before leaving he whispered," Goodnight Star have a few sweet dreams tonight." and walked off to his room to sleep.

"Damn it I was so close but it felt so nice though, it will do for now. Your time will come soon Marco and one day you will be my King", Star said with a possessiveness not commonly associated with the normally bubbly princess before succumbing to the power of Morpheus and fell into a deep and sweet slumber after a taxing day.

 **AN:/** And there you have it folks, a quick Oneshot and after a few retries this story was born. Honestly this chapter would have come out early but I was working on another story as this ongoing. Do not fear for I will still upload here, it will just take a while longer to write as I can only write and between Studies, homework and extra curriculum studies, there is little to no time for me to write.

Anyway just wanted to say that quick statement.

Have a great weekend and an even better Monday :)


End file.
